


most desperate man

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: Of slips and fucks ups
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	most desperate man

Something just snaps inside Laurie when he kisses her 

It's almost as if every emotion he's been bottling up for the last several months have been forcefully brought outside of him, all that anger, desire, frustration every time he looked at her and wanted more, when he wanted her and couldn't have her, all exploding out of him the moment their lips touch

Tonight is different though, he just knows it 

He closes his eyes shut when she sighs against him, happily, content, perhaps sensing that this is more than just a kiss. It's the longing, maybe, or the slight shake in his hand as he cups her cheek, drawing her closer and closer until their lips part deepening their kiss, and the dragged moan from him when she curls her fingers around his bicep 

Her breathing is heavy when she pulls away, resting her forehead against his “Will you take me to bed?” She asks softly and he turns her around to start working on the buttons of her dress and corset 

When she steps out of her chemise she's as beautiful as he knew she would be, he kisses her again and feels her hands working on his suit as his hands massage the naked skin of her waist 

He stumbles her over the bed when he's naked too, settling between her legs and starts working his tongue over her right nipple, paying attention to how her breath hitches, how she curls into him, how she's so responsive to his touch, how easy she gives in to his ministrations 

“Laurie” She moans, low and desperate at the same time, something he haven't heard from her before “Laurie” 

“Shh, let me take care of you” He whispers into her skin, his eyes closed as he nuzzled his way over her stomach to her thighs with small kisses, she's small there, too, like she is everywhere and yet so, so bright sometimes it blinded him 

He's wanted her since he unbottoned her painting smock, he thinks, when she chastised him on the ways women where treated badly by society, her reputation had been on the line then, a woman being on a room alone with a man that wasn't her intended was dangerous, what they were doing now was dangerous too, but he's far too deep, too away to even think about it, that they weren't even married, but god, if he hasn't been in his bedroom alone at night with himself in his hands with only the thought of her and the sound of stifled, shameful grunts 

Being with her was more beautiful than anything his mind had concocted in the past few months 

Where she's a firecracker everywhere else in life, now she's calm and letting being taken care of, just slightly more subdued as if she's taking a break from being in charge all the time. She takes care of everyone else in her life, considering marrying a man she didn't loved for the sake of her family, for instance, and now, at this moment she lets herself being taken care of and if that's what she needed Laurie would gladly fill that space in her life 

He spreads her legs and dips his fingers inside, his fingers are shaking slightly as he slides them up her thigh to her hip, feeling that she fits perfectly in his hands, as if they just 𝘧𝘪𝘵. He presses his head in her stomach pumping his fingers in and out of her “𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭” He whispers into her skin as if he's ashamed to say it to her face 

He slides up her body, her bare chest pressing into his and he presses his face into her neck breathing in her scent. Is different from what he had been waiting for, more intoxicating than the sweet scent she used when they used to walk around France. One of his hands finds her hair, so soft against his palm and strokes it, as if to calm a trembling animal in which that case he should be the one that should be stroked 

Or perhaps to show her that as much as he's passionate about her, as much as he desires her, he is also gentle, committed to doing it the right way, to show her all the love and affection he really has for her and that it was not settling, that it was a matter of coming to know your own heart 

He strokes her hair continously as he moves his fingers out of her to rub the pleasure point between her legs, not that he would tell her when he had found it nor with who, no, she was the only woman in his life now and the only woman he would ever want 

A low, tiny moan escapes her throat as he gathers the moisture between her legs and his fingers rub against her nub with ease and expertise 

"Does that feel good?" He asked, she can't answer and decides to nod followed by a swallow biting her own lower lip until something snaps inside her and she curls into him 

He positions himself at her entrance and plunges inside, she's so warm and humid he's close to faint as her small hands press against his back and her legs wrap around his waist pressing him, closer, closer yes, there Amy, there 

The feeling of her hits him so harshly, like something so delicious, perhaps like one of Hannah's scones that he doesn't think he'll ever be tired of it, he pushes himself inside of her as far as he thinks he can go, she gasps under him and he can't help it. He's trembling and she just feels so good he moans right into her ear, something so intimate, so uncontrollable 

“Amy” He moans, deep in his throat as he grasps the silk sheets between his fists to keep himself in control "Oh Amy you feel so, so good" 

And that was all it took. 

She stiffened underneath him, just slightly. Then the legs around him tightened and the moans that had been so intimate turned into harsh and heavy breaths. She's fading away from him just as he said her name 

The image in his head changes, as if that good cigar is finally wearing off and showing him his reality, that cruel reality he just couldn't endure, he's still inside her, still pounding in and out but somehow it feels less intense, less intimate, less pleasurable, less 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. Even her body changes into something that doesn't fit in his hands anymore, still small, incredibly tiny but taller, much thinner and more awkward. Her skin isn't quite so pale anymore, and what was once shining blonde hair between his fingers grows dark, brunette, something entirely different 

This isn't Amy, this isn't being with Amy. This is something sad, something empty, something desperate 

Laurie finishes inside Alessa after imagining Amy the whole time he was with her. They've beeing going out multiple times to keep him from going insane at work and then going insane at the hotel 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 about Amy 

He doesn't think she finishes, but in his defense, it's become much harder for him to pay attention, to really work out how to pleasure this woman beneath him now that he isn't seeing Amy in her place anymore 

It was hard for him to work when he still had that open wound, that second rejection that threatened to slash him to ribbons and that had made him spill embarrassing tears 

She doesn't say anything when she stands up and retracts to the bathroom leaving Laurie laying alone in bed, maybe to not make things more awkward but she definitely heard him, Alessa's silent when she steps out of the washroom again 

He helps her to get into her dress again in shameful, painful, embarrassing silence. She smiles tightly at him one last time before she leaves and as he lays in his hotel bed he decides that he really is the most pathetic, desperate man ever to walk in Europe

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this takes time after Amy's rejection and before he returns to her obviously
> 
> I would like to know what you think and I hope everyone is taking care of themselves at these times Kay peace out


End file.
